


The Hero and The Beast {Kirishima Eijirou x Reader}

by Fandomness_randommess



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Boku no Hero Academia crossover, Character Death, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), F/M, Fluff, My Hero Academia - Freeform, My Hero Academia Crossover, Reader-Insert, Tokyo Ghoul crossover, Violence, boku no hero academia - Freeform, ghouls exist in mha universe, possible smutt, pretty angsty, reader is a ghoul, reader is female, some bloody stuff cause like... tokyo ghoul, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomness_randommess/pseuds/Fandomness_randommess
Summary: You've been alone since you could remember. Your parents were killed when you were only six and your little brother was killed right before your eyes. Violence was all you witnessed for years but after you somehow get into UA.... you're one step closer to achieving your dream. But things don't go exactly to plan when a redheaded hero in training runs into your life.





	1. The World is an Evil Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tokyo Ghoul x BNHA crossover. This is pretty self-indulgent and hopefully this will get me back into my writing since I haven't written in like 2 months due to school.

Ghouls and heroes.

That's the type of world you lived in. A world full of superhuman powers...

a world that you wish didn't exist.

 

Centuries ago, the first superhuman power manifested in a small town hospital in China. From that very first occurrence people all over the world began to manifest these powers. These powers that would be called quirks. With the unknown appearance of this DNA evolution, a new era began. An era of community and newfound issues and peace. As lawmakers all around the world came together to create rules regarding quirks and self-proclaimed heroes began to fight against those that used their quirks for evil, a certain set of DNA was formed and manifested in two twins.

These twins came to be known as the Cannibalistic Children of a small town in Finland. Except they weren't cannibalistic. They weren't completely human to begin with so when they feasted on the blood and flesh of humans... they weren't cannibalizing. The specific combination of the DNA they inherited from their parents grew at a rapid pace, so much that it infected their entire body and changed them as a whole.

At only the age of 11, they ran from their home as their parents were murdered by the angry mob that attempted to kill the two young girls. After this recorded event, the location of these girls was never found; however, speculations were made that they fled to a city in Japan as a number of gruesome murders that involved pieces of the victim's body being  _bitten_   _off_ arose in the decades following the incident in Japan.

Not only were humans changed altogether from this new era, but a new species was formed. A new species that came to be named ghouls.

* * *

You sighed, boredom getting the best of you as the words on the page of your book seemed to drift off the paper and fly around your head. The words from the new reporter on the TV caught your attention.

"Mr. Kasaki, can't ghouls just eat food like humans? Like sandwiches and salads?" The news reporter asked. You rolled your eyes, wondering if she was just really stupid or ordered to say that stuff for the audience.

The man shook his head, his (obvious) wig shaking slightly. "No, they can't. You see, unlike humans, their anatomy is different in many areas of the body, including the tongue." He explained, pointing to his own. "Their taste buds and digestive system are tailored to break down human flesh and blood in a way that will isolate the RC cells that give them the power to form their natural weapons, the Kagune. Anything else will disrupt or even destroy them from the inside out."

The new reporter gasped comically. "Wow! So they don't eat us humans just for the fun of it!"

"Indeed!" The scientist reassured. "However it does bring up the question of whether or not they have morals like humans or are just blood hungry bea-"

You grabbed the remoted and angrily slammed the off button. The TV turned off with a soft  _blip_ and soon enough you were buried into darkness. There was no way you could study for this entrance exam any more after hearing something like that. Something that made your blood boil and your eye twitch in anger.

"Of course they'd think that," you angrily muttered as you got up from the low set table on the floor and made your way to your bed. "They only ever show the violent ghouls on TV, never the peaceful ones like us."

The bed creaked under your weight as you jumped into it and wrapped the blanket around yourself.

Being a ghoul was less than fun in this society, but that's who you and your family were. All of you had to live in fear of being caught and tortured by the CCG. But... if your plan worked... if this crazy dream of yours worked... then maybe... just maybe you could change the world's opinion on ghouls... just maybe.

.....

The room was filled with light in a second, making you wince and retreat back under the blanket; however, a strong pair of hands ripped the fluffiness away from your body.

"Come on (Y/N), it's time for school," Kuroo stated.

"But-!"

"No buts! You need to go to school so you can make a proper living for yourself and have a nice family dummy!" The raven-haired boy chastised. Something came down on your leg and you yelped, the pinch-like pain spreading up your flesh.

Bolting up, you gripped your calf in pain. Looking up you growled at the brother-like college student, whose jet-black Kagune had manifested from his lower shoulder. His black and red eyes looked down at you as a playful smirk splayed across his lips.

He turned on his heel, his blade-like Kagune shifting back under his shirt and into his skin. "That's what you get for not getting up. Now get ready and dressed quickly or else you'll be late."

You grumbled as you heard Kuroo close the front door of your mini apartment with a snap. "Annoying ass bug..." You looked back down at your calf in slight worry. His kagune was one of the sharpest among kokakus and he was never one to hold back. But to your relief the small puncture he made on your flesh was already healed, only dark red blood left on your skin.

You jumped out of bed, being careful not to let the remaining blood smear on your white sheets. You hummed a cheery tune as you washed your hands and calf before getting dressed in your uniform. Glancing at the clock you made a small yelp of surprise and ditched your carefully prepared and half drunken coffee to grab your bag and bolt out the door. You tumbled down the stairs, bursting through the door that lead to the small coffee shop on the ground level.

Kuroo, who was off of school today so he was taking care of the shop, and the slightly older woman named Nanami glanced over at the door that lead to the mini apartment above the coffee shop.

Nanami slid a small travel mug to you. "Some coffee with some special sugar cubes to satisfy your hunger. I'll make sure you have something to eat today after school. It's been about three weeks since you last ate, right?" She asked as you took a swig of the coffee she made for you. You hummed in delight as you tasted that special treat she mentioned. Whoever she added must've had O blood, your favorite.

You nodded at her question. "Yeah, it's been a while. I just keep forgetting since school is so busy and everything."

"Speaking of school, you need to go now or you'll be late!" Kuroo exclaimed, pushing you out of the cafe door and into the street outside. You waved goodbye to them through the window before running down the sidewalk.

Nanami smiled at your shrinking figure. "You know, you're too harsh on her sometimes Kuroo." The brown-haired woman stated. "She's only in junior high. Hell, I'm sure she's barely even thought of what high school she wants to go to!"

Kuroo growled. "Oh no, believe me, she knows where she wants to go." He said. His lack of details made Nanami turn around, ready to ask even more questions; however, her mouth closed as she saw the pamphlet that Kuroo was holding.

She was struck with disbelief and confusion. "No way... why would she want to go there of all places?"

....

You sat in silence and drank the last drops of your coffee as the rest of your classmates droned on and on about some random tabloid article that talked about Mt. Lady's possible relationship with Kamui Woods. As much as you loved heroes, you never understood why people were so interested in their personal lives, especially from these two  _new and barely known_ heroes.

Standing up, you grabbed your wallet from your backpack and made your way to the cafeteria to buy some melon bread. You had to make it look like you ate stuff other than human flesh somehow, even if it was a waste of money.

As you turned the corner that would bring you into the cafeteria, you crashed into a familiar looking boy with black hair and sharp teeth. You crashed to the floor with a thud as your wallet went flying away from you.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry (L/N)-chan! Are you okay?" The boy asked. You glanced up, one eye slightly closed as you processed the pain spreading from your lower back. Kirishima Eijirou held a hand out to you, his red eyes filled with worry and guilt.

You took it gingerly, wiping away the dust on your skirt. Thank god the weather was starting to turn cold because if it wasn't, you wouldn't have worn tights which would've made it so Kirishima and his friends saw everything underneath your skirt.

"It's alright. A little fall doesn't hurt anybody." You said, bending down to pick up your wallet.

But it seemed Kirishima had the same intention as he motioned for it as well and before you knew it the two of you bumped heads- and quite loudly.

You let out a groan and held onto your head in pain. You could already feel a headache forming from it.

"Oh shit!" Kirishima cursed. "I'm really sorry (L/N)-san! Let me buy you lunch to make up for all the trouble I've caused!"

You shook your head and looked back up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed in guilt and his eyes held a mix of sadness and anger, which was most likely directed towards himself. Your wallet was held tightly in his hand.

"There's no need for that. I was just going to buy some melon bread that's all."

"Then let me buy you that melon bread!" Kirishima further tried. He stepped towards you, but not in a menacing way, but rather in a desperate way. He obviously wanted to make up for hurting you two times within one minute.

Finally, you gave into his puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Okay fine."

He smiled, albeit it wasn't a huge smile since he was obviously still feeling really bad about hurting you, but it was one that warmed your heart nonetheless. Kirishima turned to his friends and motioned for them to go on without him and with a turn on his heel he lead the way back into the cafeteria.

When the two of you got into line, you tapped his shoulder. "Kirishima-kun, could I have my wallet back?"

The boy let out a small gasp. "O-oh right! I'm sorry about that! Here." He quickly shoved the cat-themed wallet into your hands, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks. 

You couldn't help but smile at him, his cuteness getting to you. You weren't particularly close to Kirishima, much less the rest of your classmates; however, you had been in his class all three years of junior high, so the two of you had a weird but functioning relationship.

"S-s- so have you picked what high school you want to go to (L/N)-chan?" Kirishima asked, trying to start up a conversation so the two of you wouldn't stand around in silence for three minutes just to part ways.

You hummed and nodded. "I actually have. I'm planning to go to UA for the hero course."

Kirishima blinked down at you. "R-really?! M-me too!" 

You turned to him in surprise. He wanted to get into UA? With his weak hardening quirk? "Really?" You asked, repeating his words.

Kirishima laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah... it may not seem like it, but I've been training with my quirk and I'm getting really good at it! I'm sure with a bit more practice I can get into UA and become a great hero like Crimson Riot!" He exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.

You giggled at his antics, making him blush. "Hey now! Don't laugh at me!" He defended himself, only to stop when you waved a hand at him.

"I'm not laughing  _at_ you Kirishima! I'm just laughing at your silliness!" The blush that previously covered just his cheeks darkened and spread down his face, making him look like a tomato. You calmed yourself down and looked up at Kirishima. "I'm sure with some more training you can get in easily Kirishima-kun. So let's make sure we both do our best."

Kirishima smiled and nodded harshly before turning back forward to the cashier and getting you not just one but two melon bread. You felt bad that you wouldn't actually be able to eat it. Maybe you can save one and give it to the pigeons in the park just outside of the cafe. As the two of you walked back to your classroom, Kirishima brought up UA once again.

"Hey, you said you wanted to go to UA for the hero course, so um... what exactly is your quirk?" He asked carefully and slowly as if he was thoughtfully picking his words so he wouldn't offend you.

You hummed in thought, bringing a finger up to your chin. This is where your  _amazing_ skill at lying came into play. "It's a simple quirk. My muscle cells bind together to give me increased strength, speed, and healing. It's pretty... boring."

"What, no! That's really cool!" Kirishima exclaimed. You blinked at him, unsure where he was going with his words. "That's a quirk kinda like All Might's if you think about it! You don't really see much of his quirk, but more of the results! Like blowing the villains away with a single punch or blocking a ghoul's kagune with his own bare hands!" You grimaced at the latter, but you knew what he meant. All Might defeated all the bad guys with some of the least flashy moves among heroes.

You forced a smile across your lips. "Maybe you're right. Thank you Kirishima-kun. That means a lot to me."

For the rest of the school day, you couldn't focus right. Something about what Kirishima said to you... it sparked a fire in your chest. It gave you hope. Hope that just maybe this crazy plan of yours would work.

However, it couldn't even begin if you didn't get into UA, so studying it was. As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and beginning of clubs... or studying in your case. You were quick to find a spot in the back of the school library to study for the next couple of hours. You poured over book after book, taking down notes like your life depended on it and doing god knew how many practice tests for math, English, and Japanese literature.

Before you knew it it was dark and the school librarian was ushering you and a couple other stragglers out of the library.

You let your head fall forward as you got the last couple of books out of your locker and shoved them into your bag. Your eyes caught onto the hard matte material of your mask, the black robe underneath it making the mask nearly invisible. Without a second thought, you put your books on top of the mask and zipped your bag closed.

Walking out of the school grounds you texted Kuroo that you were on your way home. It was already dark, however, Kuroo knew you could handle yourself against ghoul or human... okay maybe not a human who worked for the CCG, but a normal human mugger, for example, was a piece of cake for you.

The sound of a boy's laughter filled your ears, making you look up from your phone. It was Kirishima and his friends. They were laughing about something... if only you could join them... but to get too close to someone as the  _thing_ you were was dangerous. So you kept it to small unimportant conversations, like the one with Kirishima... although now that you thought about it that was probably the most significant topic you've talked about with a classmate.

Suddenly, your nose picked up on a scent that was all too familiar for you. A scent that would normally send you running in the opposite directions, however... there were innocent people here.

There was the scent of a hungry ghoul... and any human nearby would suffer terrible consequences. Making a quick turn, you ran into a nearby ally. Ruffling through your bag, you pulled on the black cloak and black mask that would cover the top half of your face. The ears poked up above the hood of your cape and left the bottom half open for your... eating needs. Hiding your book bag behind a dumpster, you bounced up the wall of the building, balancing yourself on the edge of the roof. 

You sniffed the air again, closing your eyes in concentration. The smell was more intense than before. It was closer....  _he... it was a guy..._

You jumped to the next building following your nose. Where....where was he? Just where was his location? You dropped down into an alleyway and looked around. There was no sign of life, however... there were signs of kagune destruction. You bent down in front of a mangled dumpster, a purple liquid catching your eye.

It was slimy and cold to the touch... whoever this was hadn't eaten in a long time and would do anything for a meal right now.

And as if on cue, there was a loud and blood-curdling scream. The smell of fresh blood filled your senses. It made your skin crawl and your mouth drool. 

With intense speed and strength, you jumped back to the top of the buildings and set off a fast and unrelenting pace to the smell of blood. This was much stronger than the scent of the ghoul... you just hoped you could make it to the poor victim in time.

You came to a quick stop, the sight of a bright purple kagune catching your eye. You let your eyes scan over the scene before making a move, to see if you could take on this ghoul. The ghoul in question was a guy, just as you guessed, with a bright purple kagune extending from his lower back.

"A bikaku... that isn't good." You muttered to yourself. Afterall a Bikaku's pure strength could easily slice through your rinkaku... but maybe if you combined all of the tails you could be just strong enough to defeat him...or created as many as you could and hit him from all angles... you had some options, unlike the tail-like kagune user below you. Your eyes moved over to the victim... no there were three! It seemed to be three boys, one on the ground and clutching his arm, which was spewing bright red blood and another holding onto the poor dude. The third one stood in front of his two companions with his arms spread out. 

He didn't look it, but he was scared beyond all comprehension. You could smell it in his blood. He radiated so much fear you thought you'd throw up. You nearly did as you watch the stupid boy's skin start to harden. That's when you saw his red eyes, the red eyes that were so kind to you despite being a loner that barely talked to people. It was... Kirishima.

"If you want to eat my friends, you have to go through me!" He declared a slight shiver in his voice.

The ghoul laughed, his sickening voice bouncing off the walls. "I don't mind that one bit!" He exclaimed before charging forward.

However, he didn't get far, a new figure landing in front of the red-eyed boy, hunched over so her hands were on the ground. "Sorry to interrupt, but I can't let that happen."

You could hear the boy behind your gasp, the fear in his blood spiking. You couldn't blame him. Two ghouls in front of them? They were surely dead. At least that's what they thought.

The ghoul in front of you scowled, his bloody teeth baring at you. "Oh? And what thinks you have the authority to say that,  _Black Cat?"_  He snarled, referencing your mask. It's what gave you the name.

"I do." You charged forward at a fast speed, your kagune manifesting itself into five separate tails. The deep red and purple tentacle-like appendages shot forward towards the ghoul and he effectively blocked them all with his wide and thick bikaku.

Expecting this, you launched up, using his own bikaku as a vaulting post and landed behind him.

Before he knew it, your rinkaku wrapped around his body and vaulted him back towards you while you launched yourself back to the teenage boys. He crashed into the opposite wall, rubble and smoke rising up into the alleyway space. The boys behind your coughed as dust entered their lungs while you just rubbed the blood from your mouth.

"Ugh, you taste disgusting." You said out loud to no one in particular.

The ghoul pushed himself up and away from the hole you had created when you threw him. "What is that supposed to mean Black Cat?"

"It means that your flesh is gross. Seriously it tastes as if you smoke a packet of cigarettes and drink a whole dozen beers a day." You stated, picking a piece of bloody flesh from between your teeth and throwing it away. You could hear the boys behind you yelp.

The ghoul screwed his eyes in confusion before looking to his left shoulder, which felt.... his eyes widened in disbelief. "You crazy bitch! You took a bite out of me?!" He exclaimed, turning back to you. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Eating your own kind?"

You shrugged. "I thought you knew about the rumors... I guess not." You rushed forward, taking advantage of his shock to attack. He blocked your kagune, but just barely. each of your tails managed to slice through the flesh on the outer edges of his arms and legs. He yelled in pain and pushed his kagune forward. You attempted to block it using your rinkaku, but his bikaku was just too much for you. It pierced through the soft flesh of your kagune and your skin.

You let out a scream as your blood was thrown across the walls of the alleyway. With the force of his attack, you were thrown back to the opposite end of the alleyway, landing at Kirishima's feet. your eyes glanced at him through the mask, making him stiffen. Did he still think you were going to eat him?

You pushed yourself off the ground and looked through your cloak and now ruined school uniform. The hole that the ghoul left in your stomach was already closing up. God, you loved this ability sometimes.

Glancing back up to the ghoul, you smiled evilly. "Guess I should stop holding back."

You launched forward and the two of you began clashing back and forth. With each connection of your kagunes, a large spark ignited, lighting up the alleyway. Both of you landed painful hits on one another, however with your ability you were able to heal at an intense speed that your opponent couldn't keep up with. Hell, the bite you took out of his shoulder hadn't even healed.

Your eyes widened in realization. It hadn't healed yet... that meant it was weak and vulnerable. Using one of your main tentacles, you attacked the crater in his shoulder, making more blood spew everywhere and making his shrieks louder than before. Your tentacle spread down further into his shoulder, allowing you to swing him up into the air. With this vulnerable state, you could attack him any way you wanted. Which is what you did.

Combining all five tails into one, you pierced it through his chest before unfolding all of them and as a result... his dismembered parts landed around you like hail. You kagune dissipated into red smoke and your knees gave out. You landed in the dark red blood with a thud, the liquid splashing and creating small ripples around you.

You stomach grumbled, making you chuckle wearily. "Guess that fight took a lot out of me..." You muttered.

The sound of footsteps met your ears and soon a voice joined them. "Hey, are you okay?"

Glancing up your still ghoul turned eyes met Kirishima's lovely red hues. You blinked up at him in confusion.

"You... you need to eat right?" Kirishima trailed off in thought. "And you said you didn't like how this guy um... god I hate to say it but um... you said you didn't like how he tasted so you can..." He trailed off again, instead deciding to show what he meant through his actions instead. He knelt down in the mix of blood and rubble in front of you and pulled his shirt uniform down so his shoulder was bare to you.

Your mouth began to salivate at the sight, your hunger getting the best of you. Kirishima opened his mouth again. "This is probably really stupid but...I feel like you won't hurt us... You're too ni-AH!" His small speech was cut off as he screamed in pain, your teeth sinking into his flesh.

You didn't take as much as you usually would eat, the normal package from the cafe usually equalling about one adult man's arm, but you took a small chunk of his flesh, enough to make him bleed.

You pulled back, energy coursing through you again. You'd have enough to get home safely and quickly. Kirishima grimaced in pain as he held onto his right shoulder an attempt to stop the bleeding. The sound of police sirens met your ears, making you and Kirishima look towards the entrance of the alleyway.

"You better get out of here before the CCG come," Kirishima said, his voice quivering from the pain. You looked at him in surprise. He was... such an anomaly. Helping a ghoul of all people... of all things. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone I let you take a chunk out of me."

You glanced behind his shoulder to see what his friends were up to, only to have relief swell up in your heart. One of them was passed out and the other one was too busy freaking out about his friend to notice you and Kirishima.

"Thank you." You said. You normally didn't talk when you had your mask on since there was no way for your voice to be modulated, but just this once... you let yourself speak. Standing back up, you were quick to run from the scene, just as the police and CCG ran around the corner. They were quick to take care of the injured boys, even if the one with sharp teeth wouldn't properly look at them and only keep his eyes on the sky above him. That was to be expected though. He nearly died.

As he was being treated and hugged by his mother, you were being yelled at by Kuroo while Nanami prepared a new school uniform for you for the next day.

"Don't ever! Do something like that again! You need to contact one of us first you stupid."

"I had to do something though! They... they would've died if I hadn't done anything...." You trailed off, your previously loud voice now quiet. You let your head fall forward, your hands suddenly becoming super interesting. "They're my classmates... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left them alone..."

Kuroo was silent for a moment, taking in what you said before he sighed in defeat. "Fine. I won't punish you  _this_ time. But next time this happen I will personally make sure you feel the worst pain ever. Now get to bed."

Kuroo left your mini-apartment quickly, the walls shaking at the force he closed the door. Nanami sighed as she placed a cup of coffee and a plate of food on your table. "You know he's just worried about you right? You're... just like the sister he lost all those years ago, so he doesn't want to lose you too. He's... scared. Just like you."

You nodded at her words, understanding every part of them. "I know... I know..."

"That's good. Now eat up and get to bed." She said, pointing to the plate of bloody meat on your table next to your coffee.

You nodded again. "Thank you, Nanami."

"It's no problem. It's what family does."


	2. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima returns and you suddenly find yourself keeping an eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments I've gotten! I didn't think this story would be that popular lol. Also I just made up the middle school name lol.

The incident was on the news the next morning. The news reporter read off the text board quickly. "Last night at around 7 PM, three boys from Kogani Junior High were attacked by a ghoul on their way home from school. However, when CCG and police officers got to the scene, they found that the ghoul was dismembered, the man's face too mutilated to be identified. It seemed that another ghoul intervened and attacked the ghoul. Police officers believe that the ghoul was one of cannibalistic tendencies and didn't get a chance to finish off the boys due to them arriving on the scene. The boys are currently in the hospi-" You shut off the TV, placing your cup down on the table with a small thud.

Everything that happened the previous night felt like a dream. To think you'd be saving one of your classmates so close to your school. They'd be on high alert for the next couple weeks, that's for sure.

And just as you thought, when the school entered your field of vision, so did the cops. Most of them seemed to just be holding regular guns, most likely filled with ghoul-damaging bullets, but there were two with those damn briefcases. You could smell the kagunes (or as they called it, the Quinques) inside of them. It made angry bile rise in your throat.

Kirishima and his two friends weren't in the classroom and everyone noticed this. They began to whisper to each other in urgent tones, wondering if their absences were a coincidence or if they really did almost die. The teacher clapped his hands loudly, gathering everyone's attention. "Now, now. I'm sure you're all wondering about who was attacked last night in the Ghoul incident, and as I'm sure you've already guessed, it was Kirishima, Nishima, and Yokato."

The students gasped and began to whisper to each other again. You stayed silent, keeping your face buried in your arms as you leaned on the desk. That day the ghoul attack was all anyone talked about.

"Are we going to be safe?"

"Maybe we should reschedule karaoke for next week."

"Damn I left school around 6. To think if I left any later I could've died makes me shiver."

All throughout the day, you stayed silent on the matter, only speaking up if someone asked. If someone asked why you were so quiet about the matter, you would tell them that the thought of being eaten by a ghoul scared you out of your wits. They seemed to understand and moved on with whatever they were doing.

It wasn't until lunchtime that actually became interested in what someone was talking about. You were waiting in line to get another set of melon bread when you heard her talk.

"I'm not kidding! Kiri-kun told me that there was another ghoul there. He didn't want me to tell anyone, but I just...it's so confusing that I don't know what to believe! And I know you girls won't tell anyone so I'm trusting you with these details." Mina explained, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Mina was... popular to say the least. She was confident, skilled at sports, funny, and gorgeous. She was basically perfect. You had heard that she wanted to go to UA for the hero course, and a part of you told yourself that she would 100% make it as a great hero with her personality and sporty abilities.

You continued to type away at your phone, pretending to not listen. Unfortunately for you, Mina's friends were smarter than her. 

"We get it that you're unsure and nervous Mina, but we should go somewhere more private, kay? Then you can rant to us." The one with dark blue hair, explained, squeezing Mina's arm reassuringly. You sighed, knowing that you wouldn't be able to hear the rest.

The day passed by uneventfully and when the final bell rang, you headed for the entrance instead of the library. You smiled at the police officers and CCG members as you walked past. They smiled back and you knew that they didn't suspect you of anything.

You walked down the street, eyes glancing at the shops as you passed each one. A small shop that sold light and quick snacks like Yakitori caught your eye. You should pick some up for Kirishima, he seemed like the type to eat that kind of stuff at festivals. So without taking another second to think about it, you walked in and bought a half dozen for the black haired boy.

You weren't sure what was making you go to the hospital he was staying in. All you knew was that your feet were taking hurried steps towards the building. And before you knew it, you were standing in the hospital lobby getting signed in. 

"Kirishima Eijirou?" The nurse asked, double checking your request. You nodded silently, holding the box to you closer.

As the woman nodded and lead you to his room, you couldn't help but think you were being too obvious. Yes, you and Kirishima talked sometimes but not enough for you to get Yakitori for him. Was there any way he would figure out you were the ghoul? No there couldn't be. You shook your head as if to shake the thoughts out.

The nurse stopped suddenly, nearly causing you to run into her. "This is his room. Just please remember that visiting hours end at 8 PM tonight." She reminded you before walking back down the hall to the lobby.

Taking a deep breath, you choked. There was a strange yet familiar scent wafting from his room. It wasn't the normal scent of blood or flesh. No, it smelt more like a ghoul's. Possibly the ghoul that you killed last night? You knocked on the door before opening it. "Kirishima?" You asked out loud, scanning the room. Your eyes caught sight of the black haired boy sitting in his bed. The TV was on a news channel that was covering the event from last night.

His red eyes turned to you in shock. "(L/N)?" He asked.

You nodded, slipping inside and closing the door gently. "Sorry for intruding. Sensei told us which hospital you were at in case any of us wanted to visit so uh... I decided to pick up some Yakitori for you. Sorry if you don't like them, I just thought you seemed like the type to."

Kirishima nodded to your words. "Oh yeah! I actually do! You have a good sense of people (L/N)!"

A soft pink blush spread across your cheeks as you sat down in one of the chairs next to Kirishima's bed. He was wearing a pair of hospital clothes, a normal pale blue shirt, and pants, both equally loose to allow the nurses and doctors to check up on Kirishima easily. The arm that you had taken a chunk out of the night before was in a sling.

Kirishima followed your gaze. "Oh yeah, this? One of the ghouls took a pretty nasty chunk out of my shoulder." The boy chuckled nervously. "The doctors were able to replace most of the flesh there with their quirks and some reconstructive surgery, but they said it would take a bit for the muscle to grow back, hence the sling." He raised his arm up slightly as if you couldn't see the sling already.

"Can..." You muttered. "Can I see the scar?" You asked quietly. You sniffed the air and your mouth became dry. All you could smell from that scar was your own scent. Had you... plastered yourself onto him? You had heard of significant others of ghouls, human and ghouls alike, often held the scent of them, but that was usually  _after_ they had done the  _deed_. You had only bitten him, so what was this?

Kirishima blinked down at you. "Uh yeah, I don't mind." He pulled down his shirt, revealing his shoulder. The scent became 10 times stronger, making your nose scrunch up. The scar was deep and dark compared to his skin. It was nearly black: the line almost exactly marking out the places your teeth were just in hours ago. You could tell where your canines had struck him deep. Your eyes focused on the scar and your limbs became numb. That was the first time you had eaten a living person in... a decade. Despite your attempts to be as human as possible, you were still deep into the ways of your kind. A kind that thrived on blood, despair, flesh, betrayal, and dea-

"(L/N) are you okay?" Kirishima asked, jolting you out of your thoughts. You had reached forward, your fingers trailing his scar.

You reeld back, bringing your hand to your chest as if his skin burned you. "I'm so sorry, I just... my family died from ghoul incidents so....." You trailed off, letting your lie sink into Kirishima's skin. Although it wasn't a complete lie. Yes your family died from a ghoul incident, it just so happened that your family  _was_ the ghouls.

Kirishima swallowed thickly. "Wow, um... I'm so sorry (L/N)." You shook your head.

"It's fine. I've recovered from it. I have a good family now, even if they are annoying as hell sometimes. It's just when I see things like this on the news... it still always freaks me out. And the fact that it happened to you, someone so close to me... It just really shook me." You further explained. 

Kirishima nodded in understanding. "I totally get you." The boy ran a hand through his black locks. His sharp teeth bit into his bottom lip and his eyes glazed over in thought. "But... it really wasn't that scary..." Kirishima trailed off, his eyes glancing to you.

You stayed silent but titled your head in question. He... wasn't scared? Of what? Dying? The other ghoul? Blood?

"It wasn't scary cause... there was a ghoul that protected me, Nishima, and Yokato. I have no idea who she was but... I felt safe with her nearby. It was a weird feeling, but after she took that initial blow, I knew she was good-natured."

You couldn't reply to Kirishima's words. You were just in complete shock. He thought you were... good? Safe? He wasn't scared because of... you. A bloodthirsty demon. No... he felt  _safe_ because of you.

"And I let her take this chunk out of me." Kirishima continued, not looking at your shocked expression. "Cause I just knew... that she wouldn't kill me. I just knew it. And if I could, I would love to see her again. Just to say thank you and make sure she's okay."

You stood up suddenly, the chair you were sitting in falling to the floor with a thud and the box of Yakitori falling from your lap. The box didn't open but there was no doubt that the yakitori inside were now messed up. 

"I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

Before Kirishima said anything, you ran out, your heart pounding in your ears and your blood coursing through your veins. You couldn't hear or feel anything until you got to your room and sat on your bed. The sun had started to set, basking your room in a golden glow. A shadow of your form slid across your floor as the light from the window behind you shone on your back.

He... he wasn't scared of you. He wanted to see  _that_ side of you again.

Before you knew it, tears started cascading down your face. Disbelief and... happiness filled your heart. You couldn't believe it. You had gained someone's trust as  _that_ thing. It was small, but it showed that even a monster like you could gain someone's trust. Could gain someone's support and worry. Someone that wasn't a fellow ghoul

* * *

 

From that day forward, you made it your personal mission to watch over Kirishima. He didn't bring up the hospital visit up, or rather the end of it, only thanking you for the yakitori. He seemed to believe that him confessing that he trusted the ghoul angered you, but rather it was the opposite. You considered clearing it up with him, but decided against it, not wanting him to get too close to you. If he were to discover your true identity... while he may trust you, you didn't trust his friends.

And so, you proposed that the two of you train together. For UA. At first, he was shocked, but he took up the offer quickly. The following months the two of you would go to the gym to increase your muscle, speed, agility, etc and spar with each other. It wasn't just training for you, but a way to keep an eye on Kiri. The scent from his shoulder never wavered or diluted the months that you were with him. It confused you, but you knew that it would be bad for him.

Ghouls would smell your scent on him, and confused _you_ for  _him_. It was a common fear for ghouls with human partners especially, since humans were so fragile. You couldn't let Kirishima get killed because some enemy ghoul wanted to get back at you. 

Yet, as the two of you got stronger... you couldn't help but believe that Kirishima would be able to hold his own. His quirk seemed to become stronger each day and soon enough his hardened skin was breaking your own each time you punched him. He would always apologize profusely, but you waved him off and would show him the scrapes as they healed, reminding him of your "quirk".

And before you knew it, it was time for the UA exam.

"Are you nervous (L/N)-chan?" Kirishima asked, picking at a strand of his hair. 

You shook your head. "Not really. I'm sure we'll both get in. We practiced really hard, so it would make sense that could get in."

Kirishima chuckled nervously. "Ah, jeez you're actually right."

You rolled your eyes and turned your head away from him to hide your smile. "Come on, let's get in and change for the exam." You said in your flat tone, taking a step through the UA gates first. Kirishima was quick to follow you, his red eyes glinting in awe at your back.


	3. The test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have faith in Kirishima... but will you pass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but the next couple ones will be longer and introduce some new story elements! :)

_"Are you sure you wanna do this (Y/N)?" Nanami asked, watching you eat the calf of a woman who had recently been killed in a shooting. The Cafes inside source was able to scrounge some for you, as the flesh of those that committed suicide were usually not the best. And man did he want the best for you. When Kuroo had told him your plans to go to UA to become the first ghoul hero, he had swept you into a bone-crushing hug. Damn that doctor._

_You nodded in response to Nanami's question. "I have to. How else am I going to protect the ones I love?"_

_The brunette smiled softly at you. "Speaking of loved ones... how's that Kirishima boy?"_

_"I don't like him if that's what you're thinking." You said immediately. "I just took out a chunk of his flesh and now my scent is ingrained into him so now it's my obligatory duty to protect him. It just happens that we both want to go to UA."_

_Nanami chuckled, your complete obliviousness to your own feelings reminding her of herself when she was your age. "Okay, if you say so yourself."_

_There was a knock at the door of your apartment and no later Kuroo came waltzing in. "Hey (Y/N) you're stupid human boyfriend is here."_

_"He's not my boyfriend dumbass!" You retaliated, stuffing the last piece of flesh into your mouth before grabbing your bag and bolting out the door. You wore your middle school uniform, but had a change of clothes in your small string bag. It was just a simple pair of running shorts and a tank top with some sneakers. You didn't need much to fight._

_Bolting down the stairs past Kuroo, you raced down to the cafe level to get to the human as fast as possible. You could smell the doctor downstairs and you did NOT need that man spilling embarrassing stories about you. You opened the door, a little rougher than you wanted to, causing Kirishima to jump. Sure enough, the ravenette was talking to the purple haired doctor. His hair was actually pulled into a long braid today and not his normal ponytail._

_"Must want to look nice today." You thought to yourself._

_Kirishima greeted you, but you were quick to grab his wrist and run out of the cafe, waving goodbye to the doctor. As the cafe's entrance snapped close the doctor turned to Kuroo and Nanami, who had followed down the stairs after you._

_"Are you sure they haven't done the "deed"?" He asked, a playful smirk on his lips._

* * *

 You shook your head, bringing yourself back to reality. You couldn't afford to think of that stuff. You couldn't think about your past, your family, this morning, or even the future. You had to focus on the present if you wanted to succeed. 

The written portion of the entrance exam to UA went off without a hitch, and you're positive you aced it. Now it was time for the practical part. The practical part of UA's entrance exam was notorious for being hard, but it's actual contents were kept secret from the public, so no one knew what to expect. You didn't let that faze you as you waited in front of Training Grounds B with the other participants.

You stretched your arms and legs, knowing that if you weren't careful, they would get sore. You could hear someone whisper something to another person and see them point at you from the corner of your eye. You knew they were pointing out your scar. Well, part of it. Although you had extensive healing abilities, sometimes injuries were just too fatal to heal with no blemishes. You only experience one such wound, and the scar was apparent as the day you got it.

The part exposed was on your upper left thigh, right on the side and a little on the back of your flesh. It extended up your hip and spread across your ribs, but they couldn't see that. You preferred that they didn't.

The metal bracelet around your wrist clanked annoyingly. Although it was supposed to be used as a way for the UA staff to see who gets how many points from the examinee's blood pressure, movement, and other random things you didn't bother listening to, it was annoying as hell to deal with. It made you feel as if you were being trapped.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzer that made your bones rattle. Everyone looked around confused, unsure of what it meant until Present Mic yelled from the top of his watchtower "GO! REAL LIFE HAS NO WAITING!"

And that's when all hell let loose. All the participants ran through the now open gates onto the training grounds, while you calmly walked in. You hadn't finished completely stretching, but you would have to make do with what you had.

Cracking your neck, you focused on the road in front of you. Reeling a foot back, you kneeled down on the ground, as if you were about to run, and took a deep breath.

At the final second of your exhale, you pushed off the ground and ran into the exam. Jumping up onto the wall of a nearby building, you dodged a robot-examine duo, allowing the small looking girl to make the final blow. Instead of wasting a second watching the others around you, you flipped in the air and landed on the ground and kept running forward, deeper into the training grounds.

Everyone would be focusing on the first robots that they saw in the very beginning, leaving those in the back free until later in the 15-minute time limit. And just as you predicted, there were solid 2 and 3 pointer robots in the very back with only a couple examinees. Seemed like you weren't the only one to have this idea as your eyes caught onto a blond boy exploding the "head" of a robot off with his quirk.

 _"What a violent looking quirk,"_ you thought. Although you couldn't say much in the end with what your true power entailed. Launching yourself forward, you were quick to land on a robot and claw your way between two sheets of metal into the wires. Your hands stung with pain as the sharp wire and metal cut your flesh, but it would be worth it in the end. With a quick pull, the wires that powered the robot were ripped from its form and the hunk of metal shut down.

"3 points down."

You continued with that pattern, taking down robots with reckless abandon. You didn't dare unleash your Kagune, despite the RC cells in your lower back tingling and begging to be released. God how you wished you could use your true power. If you did, you would be taking down twice as many robots due to your Kagune's strong build. It could pierce through concrete for christ's sake, metal was like paper to it.

About halfway through the exam, you had about 37 points and counting. You turned on your heel to look for more robots, any would do at this point as the number of them had dwindled down until the sweet stench of blood reached your senses. You ducked your head, the feeling of your eyes turning making you flinch.

Normally, you would forget about the blood, especially since you were full from this morning, however, the smell of blood was so intense. It was so much that it worried you. If you didn't get to whoever was hurt, they could die.

So... you followed it. It was difficult at first, as multiple people had cuts and scrapes that blood was seeping from, causing your senses to become skewed, but you were able to find the source of the blood sooner than you expected. It was a tall looking boy with fiery red hair. And by fiery, you meant that his hair was literal fire. He was holding onto what looked like a nasty cut on his leg. It had seemed that he had already taken down the robots that injured him cause robot carcasses were laid out all around him, some of the metal melting.

Running forward, you knelt by the boy. "Are you okay? You asked, placing a ginger hand on his shoulder.

The boy shook his head. "Not really. One of the robots got me really badly when I was taking it down." So  _that's_ why there were no active robots around. 

"It's alright. I'll get you back to the entrance and we'll get you patched up." You said as you began to pick him up.

"But wait! I only have 36 points! I have to keep going or else I'm sure I'll fail!" He exclaimed.

You shook your head, turning on your heal and sending a fast pace towards the entrance. "Your life isn't worth a test. If you don't get treated, you WILL die of blood loss." You explained, taking a sharp turn.

The boy sighed, holding onto your shoulder with one hand as you ran to the front. You were at the entrance in nearly two minutes after that ( _"I was that far from the entrance?!"_ ) and delivered him to the emergency services waiting there. They must've had one on stand by in every sector just in case something like this happened.

You turned around, ready to continue your test before giving the fire boy a thumbs up. He returned it, although it was accompanied by a sad smile.

The smell of blood left your senses are you delved back deep into the cityscape...

* * *

 

four weeks later and nothing. Nothing at all.

Kirishima had already gotten his acceptance letter. He was ecstatic and rushed over to your apartment to show you. To commemorate his accomplishment, you finally got him the hair dye he had been eyeing at the local hair salon and you had to say, you did quite a good job at dyeing his hair, especially since it was your first time doing anything like that and you barely read the directions, (you're pretty sure you nearly gave Kirishima a heart attack when you threw the instructions over your shoulder, only for you to turn around and pick it up again).

But... you had yet to get any kind of letter. No level of acceptance, rejection... nothing.

It got to the point that Nanami of all people was thinking about going down to UA herself to chew them out. And she was usually not confrontational as she wanted to avoid as much attention as possible. But then...

it came.

You stared down at the letter that currently sat on your desk. Your room was dark and quiet. You could smell Nanami's and Kuroo's blood from outside your apartment. They were both nervous, Nanami especially. She wanted what you wanted, even if she thought it was dangerous. Kuroo's scent wasn't as fragrant, which made sense. He wasn't too happy about your decision to try out for UA, so even if you didn't get in he would be happy.

After what felt like an eternity, you finally reached for the letter and opened it gingerly.

You first pulled out a small metal disc and turned it around in your fingers. The thin metal looked to be some sort of holographic device, but there were no buttons or switches on it to power it on. Putting it down on your desk, you proceeded to pull out the letter. As if that was what it was waiting for, the disc lit up, making you jump.

A small looking mouse thing was what greeted you. "Hello (L/N)-san! It is I! UA's principal! Now I'm sure you're wondering why your letter was so late compared to the other examinees. We are very regretful embarrassed to say that we had not realized you had taken the test!" The camera panned to a small TV that the principal pointed at. The lines on the graph barely moved as the time stamp in the corner of the TV increased.

"As you can see from this TV, your bodily levels barely moved during the exam! We thought it was a stray monitoring bracelet left on. It wasn't until Present Mic brought up how there was a written exam but no practical exam recorded for a certain student. You! However," The principal said, making your heart sink.

"Despite this mistake on our part, we decided to take you in! Considering your points, you were 18th with 53 points! 42 of those were attack points while the remaining 11 were rescue points for when you helped that other examinee from bleeding out!" He said the last part with such a cheery voice that you couldn't help but think this mouse was a ghoul too. Only ghouls talked about blood and flesh with that much enthusiasm... or psychopaths. Of course, ghouls and psychopaths happened to overlap quite a bit so it was hard to tell.

"You will be the 21st student of class 1A! Welcome to UA's heroic course (Y/N) (L/N)!" The principal held out his paw as if expecting you to take it and enter the hologram with him. However the video just ended, leaving you in darkness.

There was a rushed knock at your bedroom door. "(Y/N)?!" Nanami exclaimed. "Are you okay? You're crying aren't you?" She opened your door softly, as if expecting you to lunge forward to shut it in her face. But you didn't. You only smiled at her and Kuroo, who stood behind that brunette woman.

"I got in..." You said with a smile, tears streaking down your face.

 

 

Step one of your plan had succeeded. 

Now for step two.

Attend hero school and hide the fact that you're a ghoul from everyone in the school, including the pros.


	4. Hero Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days of UA classes goes well and you're living the high life. Even if you are sore after each training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got like a burst of inspiration to write this and I'm also sick so yeah enjoy this much longer chapter from before :) Also, I'm trying my best not to just illiterate the storyline from the anime, I promise! Once we get past the events of season 1, reader's true route will begin ;) lolol

You bounced down the hallway, your skirt swishing from side to side with each step you took. You couldn't help but let your eyes wander over every little nook, corner, and cranny of the school. This was a place you once saw as impossible to get to, but here you were. Walking the halls of UA just like any other student.

Your eyes gleamed as you caught sight of class 1A, the large door seeming to tower over you. Sliding the door open, which was easier than you thought it would be, you silently padded your way into class. There seemed to be some sort of commotion going on in the front, but luckily you had come into the door that was in the back. You REALLY did not want to gain a bunch of attention on the first day of school.

Curiously, you looked at the desk that was situated in the very corner of the room in a row all by itself. Looking over at the paper on it, you sweatdropped, realizing that it was your own desk.  _"Makes sense,"_ You thought to yourself.  _"They couldn't just kick a kid out of UA after accepting them, even if I did do better than them."_

You sat down as quietly as you could, choosing to observe the other students rather than mingle with them. You recognized the spiky-haired blond boy up in the front of the practical exam, the one that blew off the robot's head, but you didn't recognize the students he was yelling at, specifically the green haired one. Poor kid, you could easily smell the fear in his veins from the back of the classroom.

Looking away from the one-sided screaming match, your eyes wandered over to a familiar redhead you were talking with a boy with electric blond hair who sat in the desk in front of him. The mystery boy had a black lightning bolt in his hair, and you had to wonder if that was natural or not.

You chuckled to yourself as Kirishima exclaimed about something being "totally manly" and collided his fists together.

 _"At least now he can interact with people like him and not... well me."_ You thought, resting your head in your hands. Time seemed to pass by quickly as the remaining students filled the room and the teacher finally came in. In all honesty... he looked like a hobo and would be the  _last_ person you'd eat if you even got your food that way.

You shook your head. You'll stick with already dead people.

A boy with bi-colored hair and a scar on the left side of his face glanced at your desk curiously. You didn't blame him, you'd do the same if you were in his situation, so all you did was just wave at him.

Before you knew it, the class was heading off to the changing rooms. You grimaced at the thought of having to change in front of strangers, the idea of them seeing your scar making you uncomfortable. Luckily for you, there were showers in the girl's locker room, so all you had to do was hide behind a curtain and change into your gym uniform there.

You let out a breath of relief as you moved out of the shower stall, folded your school uniform, and put it in your locker.

"Hurry up you slowpoke!" Mina exclaimed jokingly, waving at you from the door. All the other girls had left already.

You chuckled nervously and followed her out. "Sorry about that Ashido-san. You know you could've just gone with the other girls. I wouldn't have minded."

Mina shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Nu-uh!" She exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest. "Us girls are the minority! We gotta stick together! Also, drop the honorifics and just call me Mina! We're gonna be in the long run together, so we should be comfortable with each other! So you call me Mina and I'll call you (Y/N)."

You blushed as she used your given name as nonchalantly as she did. As if it wasn't something only close people uttered. You were never that interested in girls, or boys for that matter, but no one other than your family had called you by your first name. So this was a new experience.

Rubbing the back of your neck nervously, you replied. "I mean, I guess that's true. It's just weird to suddenly start calling you by your given name is all. Plus we were never that close back in junior high, so-"

"More the reason to get to know you!" Mina exclaimed, cutting you off as she lead the way out the doors to the gym field. "You seem to have gotten really close to Kiri the last couple months so I want to get close to you too!" 

You sputtered as she revealed her true thoughts. "W-well we only got c-close cause we were tr-training is all!" You stuttered. "I doubt we'll stay friend anyways. He seems to have already made friends with the other classmates anyways." You said, your voice falling quiet as you pointed to Kirishima, who was laughing away with the blond boy from earlier along with another boy who had black hair and enlarged elbows.

Mina smirked. "Oh ho? Do you... like Kirishima??" She teased, poking your side.

"I-I do not!" You exclaimed, your cheeks going red at the mere idea of being in a relationship with Kirishima, much less anyone. "As if I could afford to like someone, much less a human." You muttered to yourself as you situated yourself with the rest of the class.

After Aizawa-sensei explained the rules of today's quirk assessment, and the terrifying result should you be in last place, the class proceeded to complete each task individually. Of course, with your "heightened abilities" quirk, you excelled at every test. You smiled to yourself as you released your hold on the strength machine, seeing that you were able to exert a force of 500 kilos, farther below the boy with 8 tentacle arms who could exert 700 kilos.

Everything was going well. That is, until the ball throw, where shit hit the fan.

The green haired boy failed his first throw, due to Aizawa erasing his quirk, but the second time, oh boy the second time. Your eyes widened as a massive wind pressure exerted from the boy in front of you, the ball flying far more ahead than you thought it would. But then the smell of blood hit your senses. Looking back at the boy, your eyes widened as you saw he had  _broken his goddamn finger_. You covered your nose and mouth, looking down as to avoid the possible turn of your eyes to the monstrous things you knew them as.

You weren't hungry, no, you had a full meal that morning, but if you weren't careful the mere smell of blood could activate your RC cells, whether you wanted them to or not.

The smell of his blood wasn't made any better as fear suddenly coursed through his veins.

You watched in silence and slight shock as the blond and green haired boy nearly went at it, (rather the blond boy almost killed the green boy) who you came to know as Kaachan and Derespectivelyvly. You tilted your head in confusion as the blond moved back to the edge of the group, crossing his arms in an upset fashion and a large scowl on his face.

 _"There's no way a scary guy like that has everyone call him Kaachan... friends maybe?"_ You thought, looking back to the boy known as Deku. As he walked back inside to get his finger bandaged up, you were finally able to release your hands from your face.

Something about his blood made your spine shiver and you didn't like it.

"(L/N!)" Aizawa exclaimed, making you jump. "It's your turn."

Nodding at his words, you shuffled forward, catching the ball he tossed your way with ease. You stood in the center of the throwing circle and took a deep breath to concentrate. As you began to reel your arm back, a familiar voice broke through your concentration, making you nearly chuck the ball in surprise.

"You got this (L/N)-chan!" Kirishima exclaimed.

A red hue filled your cheeks. "Shut up dumbass!" You hissed, turning away from him quickly as he continued to smile widely at you.  _"Why is he like this?!"_ You wondered as you regained your composure.

Reeling your arm back, you were quick to throw it forward, flicking your wrist with speed and precision. Unlike going up and far like most of the other students, your ball had less of an arch and more of a path. It shot forward, not losing any altitude for the first couple seconds before dropping suddenly. Taking a deep breath you looked back at Aizawa who held up the tracker to reveal the ball had gone 835 meters.

You couldn't help the smile that spread across your lips as you walked back to the group. Although you were walking back towards Mina, Kirishima was quick to intercept to you and talk to you at a mile per minute while the next person went. 

"That was amazing (L/N)-chan! I never knew you could do that!" He exclaimed, cheer  _wonder_ in his eyes. You chuckled, a red blossom covering your ears.

"Well, I couldn't exactly use my full strength back at junior high so...." Your eyes glanced over to Mina who, despite barely talking to you, was making kissing motions and pointing between you and Kirishima. You jumped and were quick to turn the redhead so he had less of a chance of seeing Mina.

It was only the first day of school and you were positive Mina was going to continue this fantasy of hers...

* * *

Days passed since that incident and now it was Class 1A's first heroic basics class. The boys around Kirishima were buzzing as they changed into their long-awaited hero costumes. 

"Hey, Kiri dude," Kaminari peaked up as he pulled his shirt over his head. "What's with you and (L/N)-chan? You guys seem awfully close."

Kirishima couldn't help but beam at the mention of your name. "Oh we went to the same junior high! So did Mina, but (L/N)-chan and I were in the same class for all three years, so we kinda formed this weird bond with each other." Kirishima explained, interlocking his fingers in a wierd fashion as if to physically show his friend what he meant. 

Kaminari tilted his head in confusion. With an eyebrow raised, the electric blond asked, "The hell are you on about man?"

Kirishima sighed as he pulled up the gear like shoulder brace up his arm. "Well, (L/N)-chan used to be super quiet and anti-social. She's come out of her shell a little bit ever since we trained together for UA, but she's still cautious about her personal life. I know she absolutely hates it when her family talks to me." Kirishima laughed a bit at the end, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and placing the other on his hips.

"I don't think she's always honest with me, but I wouldn't hesitate to call her one of my best friends."

Kaminari nodded to his friend's words and lead the way out of the changing room. The blond opened his mouth to ask Kirishima what he thought about the latest issue of Jump Magazine, but Sero happened to jump on Kirishima before he could.

"Hey bro, what happened to your shoulder here?" The ravenette asked, pointing to the redhead's right shoulder. The scar was slightly concealed by Kirishima's shoulder braces; however, the black line that separated his true flesh with the flesh that was still bonding to his own was apparent as day.

"Oh, this thing?" Kirishima said. "I got it in the double ghoul attack near my school last year."

Kaminari gasped and back up in shock. "You mean you were apart of the Kogani Ghoul attack?!" He exclaimed.

Kirishima nodded, slightly confused by Kaminari's sudden reaction. "Yeah I was."

Sero gulped and moved away from Kirishima, as if the boy's skin had burnt him. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry I asked man."

It was only then that Kirishima realized why his friends had the reaction that they did. "Oh! No, it's no big deal! It happened nearly a year ago! Plus the actual details aren't what the news stated it to be, so I'm okay!" Kirishima explained, waving his hands in the air.

The two boys raised their eyebrows at Kirishima's last statement, making the boy chuckle nervously. 

"It's a long story. I'll explain it after school though so don't worry about it." He said, waving his hand in the air as he sweatdropped. _"I've_ _just met these guys and I'm already spilling my secrets?!_ Jeez _, what is wrong with you man."_ Kirishima berated himself as the boys met up with the rest of the class in training area D, the city landscape.

Unconsciously, Kirishima's eyes glazed over the group, looking for you. You hadn't shown him your costume due to your late acceptance and smaller return time than the other classmates, so he was eager to see what you created.

And that's when he saw you. You wore what looked to be a one-piece bodysuit that was one of the darkest shades of black Kirishima had ever seen. Unlike some of the other girls, the shoes you wore weren't heel-like, rather they were more similar to combat boots. A small utility belt was wrapped around your hips, small silver containers of something, maybe medical supplies, moving with each step you took. Over your shoulders, you wore a small shawl that went down to your lower back, and over your mouth, you wore a simple leather black mask. It was a costume that reminded Kirishima of Aizawa's but at the same time, it had something about it that made passerby attracted to you.

Feeling eyes on you, you glanced over, meeting eyes with Kirishima. Now that you were facing him he could see that your mask had a small zipper across the mouth, most likely for talking with others or citizens. Kirishima jogged over to you and Mina, a big smile on his face.

"Look at you (L/N)-chan! Your costume is super manly and cool!" 

You chuckled and rubbed the back of your neck nervously. You didn't remove the mask, rather you just spoke with it on, and you sounded loud and clear. "Ah, thanks Kirishima-san. Your costume looks cool too, better in person than on paper. Although I still don't understand the shoulder supports." You said, poking the red gear.

Kirishima laughed. "It has that manly aesthetic!" He exclaimed, flexing his arms slightly.

You couldn't help the chuckle that left your lips. "I never thought I would hear manly and aesthetic in the same sentence, but here I am."

Kirishima nodded in response as he took in your costume one more time. And once again he found something new. Your costume had small hexagonal patterns interlaced in the leather. He wasn't sure if there was a practical reason for it or just "manly aesthetic" but it looked cool none the less.

Soon after class began with none other than All Might as their teacher. You tensed as the number one hero came into view, catching Kirishima's attention. "Did you not know he was a teacher here?" He whispered to you.

You shook your head. "My acceptance letter only had a hologram of the principal, not All Might. I didn't realize he was a teacher here."

Kirishima blinked at you, but didn't respond.  _"I thought I had mentioned All Might being a teacher here... maybe not..."_

Meanwhile you were freaking out on the inside.

 _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's All Might!"_ Both excitement and fear ran through your veins. On one hand, he had taken down so many villains and kept peace in Japan for decades. On the other, you knew that if he found out you were a ghoul, he wouldn't hesitate to texas smash you into Tartarus.

Finally, teams were distributed, with your team having three people instead of two due to the uneven numbers. You smiled at Mina, glad that you had someone familiar in your group. However the other person... made you wince.

"Bonjour mes amies! I am Aoyama Yuga! It is an honor to meet you." He exclaimed, turning on his heel and flashing a wink at you. You could tell it was in no way a flirt attempt; however, his costume was just too... bright for your eyes.

"Okay so... lets talk strategy Team E."

********

You stood in front of the building, your mask unzipped. After the intense battle between Bakugou and Deku, your nerves were high. The intense bloodshed between those two made an acidic bile build in your throat. You knew ghouls fought over territory, hell you've fought a couple of ghouls yourself because they encroached on The Cafe's space of nonviolence against humans. But this? Their relationship was something much more different... much more hateful... much more one-sided...

 _"Is that what it's like to be human?"_ You thought.

"(Y/N)-chan!!" Mina exclaimed, jerking you out of your thoughts. You let out a yelp and stumbled back a few steps away from the intense duo. "Are you okay?" Mina asked. "We have only a minute until we go in and you haven't found the villain's locations yet." She said, pointing up to the building where your classmates were hiding. "And of course since we have three people, All Might cut the time in half." Mina furhter explained, pouting and crossing her arms.

 You sweatdropped. Were you always this lost and feeble minded?

"Sorry about that. I'll work quickly to find their location." And so that what you did.

Shifting the mask so your nose could be exposed to the air, you took a small sniff. While there was a strong scent of sweet flesh coming from the two next to you, one being a bit more... acidic than the other one, there was also a small hint of... was that tea leaves?

Your nose scrunched up in confusion and it didn't go unnoticed by Mina. 

"What is it?" She asked, worry laced in her voice.

You waved your hand. "Nothing too weird. It's just... I smell tea leaves?" You turned to Mina. "You think that could be Yaoy-"

"Momo." Mina corrected, cutting your off and pointing a finger into your chest, making you raise your hands in surrender.

"Do you think it's Momo-san?" You asked, referencing the rich girl of class 1A. It made sense. She always had a thermos of homemade tea with her at lunch after all.

Mina retracted her finger from your chest and nodded in thought, her finger under her chin. "I think so. But Aoyama and I will have to trust you so do you best (Y/N)!" Mina exclaimed, giving you a thumbs up.

You sighed, realizing that, although Mina was smart socially, she was a bit of a dumbass when it came to heroics. Aoyama was a bit better, but he seemed to be focusing on his hero look rather than the lesson. Zipping up your mask, you spoke again, your voice loud and clear in the microphones they wore in their ears.

"I need to get closer in order to get their exact location, so I'll scale the building and enter from there. They're definitely somewhere between the second and fourth floor, so maybe we can trap them on one floor if we come from different directions." You speculated, pointing up to the fourth floor.

Mina and Aoyama nodded, Mina with stars in her eyes. That's when the buzzer went off for the simulation to begin.

Stepping back, you distanced yourself from the building before launching yourself up the side. You grunted as you pulled yourself up the building. You could hear the cement crack under your feet.

 _"This is a lot easier with my kagune."_ You thought bitterly.

"That's super cool (Y/N)!" Mina exclaimed in your ear mic.

You smiled. "You can do it to Mina, you just gotta practice, not get inside, we don't have much time."

Hearing her and Aoyama's footsteps retreat inside, you pulled yourself into a window on the fourth floor, landing on the smooth surface inside with little sound. Walking forward, you continued to sniff the air. Now that you had created some distance between yourself and your teammates, you cold better accurately find the villains, however, their location confused you.

They weren't moving at all and rather, it seemed like they were at rest. However, they were close. Climbing down the stairs to the third level, you spoke into your mic.

"They're on the third floor. They aren't moving either so I think they made a base camp in whatever room has the bomb."

"So a defensive battle?" Aoyama replied.

You hummed in response. "I'll tell you guys when I find the room exactly. Tell me when you get to my level."

"Roger!" Mina exclaimed loudly, making you wince.

It wasn't long until the three of you eventually met up, all three of you facing a single door.

"Are you sure they're in there?" Mina asked quietly. "I don't hear anything."

You nodded. "I'm sure of it."

Waving your two teammates to stand on either side of the door, you reached for the handle. But when you turned it to open it, it wouldn't budge. There was the sound of metal against metal and a spike of adrenaline in the blood of your classmates currently hiding out in the room.

You clicked your tongue. They had barricaded the door with something. Looking down at your watch, you saw you only had 3 minutes left to get in there and take the bomb.

Turning to Mina you asked, "Can you melt the door? They blocked it off with something and I can't open it."

The pink skinned girl was quick to fulfill your request, excited to use her quirk. However, when her acid slapped against the door, it only melted through the door of the building, not the metal. So now you were looking at a half melted cement-metal door. You clicked your tongue again.

"What about the windows?" Mina suggested.

"Those are probably blocked off too." You shot back, not taking your eyes off the door.

Aoyama coughed into his fist, making you and Mina look his way. "I actually have a plan mes amies!"

The smile of hope that spread across your face as Aoyama explained his plan was infectious and caused not only Mina to smile but your classmates who were watching you through the cameras to as well.

So much so that they hadn't noticed that you and your team and already begun to move into plan with only two minutes left. You stayed by the metal door, waiting for the signal from your teammates. Your eyes nervously moved between the timer on your wrist and the door with each passing second.

"Okay (Y/N)! Go!" Mina exclaimed in your ear mic.

Reeling back, you formed a fist and punched forward, hoping to make a dent in the metal. What you didn't expect was your fist to go right through.

"Oh..." You muttered.

"What is it?!" Mina asked. You thought you could hear something sizzling in the background.

"I just accidentally punched through the metal doors is all. I didn't expect it."

Mina giggled quietly in the mic before going silent again.

Retracting your hand back, you glanced at your hand. There was no blood or scratch on it.

 _"It wasn't made with ghoul resistant metal... huh."_ You thought. Reaching forward, you gripped onto either side of the small hole you created and stretched it out. You could hear a small gasp and quick muttering from inside the room. The blood of your classmates spiked as adrenaline and fear ripped through their bloodstream.

With one last test of strength, you were finally able to make the hole big enough to slink through. Which is what you did. What you didn't expect to see what Momo holding a metal spear to your face.

You gasped as the sharp point came in between your eyes.

Momo had a mixed look of fear and determination in her eyes. She glanced behind you through the door, as if expecting the others to climb in after you.

You smirked, seeing her eyes move away from you. Using your speed, you ducked under her spear, landing a tough hit to her abdomen. She gasped and flew back, hitting the adjacent wall. You winced as small cracks spread from the area she hit. From the smell of her blood though you could smell that she was still conscious, relieving the stress of that oh so familiar "oh my god did I kill her" feeling.

Suddenly there was a pressure on your foot, and you looked down to see that your foot was stuck to the floor by a... purple ball?

 _"Oh that little midget with those purple balls for hair."_ You thought, acid burning in your throat as you remembered how he tried to look up your skirt the other day.

You whirled around on your stuck foot, looking for where the boy was. Right when you were about to contact Mina, who should've gotten through the wall by now, you felt a hand on your upper thigh.

Letting out a blood-curdling scream, you twisted around, a snap resounding around the room. You fell backward, your foot sliding out of the stuck boot to reveal your twisted ankle... literally, it was twisted all the way around.

Mineta stared in horror as you took your foot and twisted it back into place as if it was nothing. Although you did wince quite a bit from the pain. That was going to be sore for a couple of days.

Looking up, you glared at Mineta with eyes full of malice and anger, making the small boy yelp quietly.  Before he could register what was happening, you launched forward with your "heightened speed" and had him wrapped in your capture tape. Kicking his legs out from under him, you let him fall to the floor with a harsh thud. 

"Fuckin pervert." You muttered.  _"Even that damn Gambler ain't that perverted."_

Suddenly there was a loud exclamation from across the large room. Looking up, your eyes met Mina and Aoyama, who both had hands on the bomb.

"We did it!" Mina exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

You couldn't help but smile right back at her as All Might announced that team E had won.

 


	5. The USJ incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1A goes to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but it doesn't go as planned
> 
> And you meet an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with this chapter, the reader's own plot will start to be created! I hope you guys like it!

The mere  mention of going to such a place as the USJ so early in your hero training, made your interest spike.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Mina exclaimed as she tugged on the boots of her hero costume.

Torru's gloves jumped in the air. "You can say that again!"

You couldn't help but smile as your classmates spoke among themselves. It was something you noticed was much better here. The relationship between students. Even with you being so socially introverted, the girls here made it a point to include you in their group. Hell, just that day Torru practically dragged you to their lunch table.

"Hey (Y/N)-chan, what's with the hole in the back of your costume?" Uraraka peaked up as she held her helmet under her arm.

Looking back, you followed her eyesight to the exposed part of your lower back. How you wished you could just tell her it was for your kagune, but alas, no one could know you were a ghoul. "Oh, this? I was worried the material there would make it difficult for me to move around since the fabric is pretty thick, so I just asked them to keep it open. To make up for it, I have this cool cloak!" You falsely explained, wrapping the cloak around your shoulders. It fell just above your tailbone.

Uraraka hummed. "I guess that makes sense."

"But why not go for a less stronger material? Your quirk lets you regenerate wounds really fast, doesn't it?" Tsuyu asked, pointing a finger to her lips and tilting her head in thought.

You sweatdropped.  _"Shit she basically saw through my lie."_ You laughed nervously. "Ah, well I can regenerate, but it still hurts like a bitch. Not to mention it can take time to regenerate should let's say an arm gets cut off or something. So I'd rather just avoid it at all costs."

The girls seemed to be okay with that answer and left the topic alone, making you breathe at a relieved sigh. As much as you loved having people that could possibly be your friends, keeping your secret identity was harder than you thought. Not just from the teachers, but from the students themselves, even first years like yourself!

Quickly, the class boarded the bus and it was off to the USJ. You sat down next to Kirishima, watching in silence as he and Midoriya talked about their quirks. You rolled your eyes and nudged Kirishima in his exposed side quiet harshly. "Oh shut it, you. I don't have a flashy quirk, yet you say it's awesome. So is yours, so don't put yourself down so much."

Kirishima blushed at your comment, not used to your outspoken words of encouragement. Usually, it was just a smile or a soft nod, or if he was lucky, you would mutter a word or two of praise. But no, you actually made a whole sentence of appraisal for him!

"That's right!" Midoriya exclaimed, making Kirishima jump out of his gaze with your (e/c) hues. You shook your head as Midoriya ranted about Kirishima's quirk and how it was useful and all that. One thing you noticed about that boy, was that he had a lot of different levels. From his 100% focused gaze, to his aloof and nervous attitude, to his unnerving scent, he was an enigma. Something told you that you would have to be careful around him.

The bus came to a halt and soon enough the class was exiting the bus and walking into the building. You couldn't help yourself from gawking in complete awe over the sheer size and complexity of the establishment. Just how much did this cost to make?!

The voice of the space hero 13 caught your attention and you couldn't help but listen intently to their speech. "In this world of humans and ghouls, we must protect every innocent people we can, but be wary of the danger our own quirks can possess." They said.

You looked down at your hand, the RC cells in your body twitching to come out.  _"Wait why?"_ You thought. They were usually docile unless your smelt blood or dang-"

"What is that?!" Kaminari exclaimed, pointing down to what was like the "plaza" of the USJ. In the center was a large dark mass and from it...

Your breath hitched in your throat as you smelt the familiar scent of ghouls. And a lot of them. And just as your nose picked them up, so did your eyes as about 1/4th of the people who emerged from the dark portal released their kagunes. Your eyes scanned over each one carefully and quickly. A dark red Ukaku shaped like a wing, a bright blue Koukaku shaped like a spear, purple rinkaku that spread across the floor like snakes, a magenta bikaku extending down the leg of another, and so much more. It was then your eyes caught on the ghoul in the very front.

He had not one, but a set of two Koukaku that spread out like wings like the Ukaku. They were a deep hue of purple with bright purple streaks spread across You would have called them beautiful had you not known the sheer amount of blood and flesh it had cut through, both ghoul and human. It was...

"Rin..." You whispered.

Kirishima turned to you in confusion. "Do you think this is apart of the lesson?" He asked, a mix of fear and curiously in his voice.

You shook your head quickly. "This is no simulation. Those are actual ghouls... And we need to get out quick." Cuppings your hands around your mouth, you yelled to your classmates, "Those are bloodthirsty and evil ghouls! We need to get out, immediately!"

You fingers twitched for the emergency button in one of your utility belt's pockets. With one press, Nanami and Kuroo would be alerted there was a situation, and the Recon Squad would form once again. It ached your heart to have to use it again, but with this many ghouls... all of your classmates could easily die, and you too after a hard fight. 

"She's right!" Aizawa yelled back to the class. "Everyone get out and get to UA! The pros will come and assist while you get to safety."

There was a wide range of protest, particularly from Midoriya who began to rant about how this situation was terrible for Aizawa, but you didn't stop to listen. Grabbing Kirishima and Mina's hands, you pulled them to the exit. 

"Come on! I'm not letting my friends die!"

"But (L/N)-chan! They need our help!"

You turned on your heel. " _THEY_ are pro heroes Kiri! We aren't! Those ghouls will tear you up in seconds! Don't you realize that?!" You practically screamed at him. Mina stood in silence, confused about what had caused you to snap. However, Kirishima knew. He didn't know the details, but he knew that you had lost your family to what he assumed was ghouls. So, he nodded and let you grab his hand and pull him out.

However, that same dark portal opened up in front of the class, blocking them from the exit. Pushing Kirishima and Mina behind you, you readied yourself to fight whatever came out of there. Even if you had to reveal that you were a ghoul. Your heart seemed to pump in your ears and your limbs seemed to go numb, all feeling and sense of time going away.

You watched in silence as that pair of yellow appeared, explained your classes utter demise and as Kirishima and Bakugou rushed forward, arms reeled back for a punch.

You let out a yelp and stretched out your hand as the darkness enveloped them, and soon enveloped you. You groaned as you landed with a harsh thud on the ground.

"Shit, that hurt..." You groaned, rolling over onto your stomach.

"Oya, oya?" A voice above you said in a condescending voice, making you look up. In front of you stood two villains, a ghoul and a normal villain with what seemed to be a rat quirk. The latter's face was shaped like, well a rat, and had whiskers extending from his nose. "Look what we have here! A UA student!"

Your eye twitched, but you stayed silent. Did he not smell your ghoul scent? The ghoul took a step forward, and you backed up quickly, wincing as your back scraped against the ground once again.

"Awww!" The ghoul cooed, his eyes turning black and red. "The wittle UA student is scawed! I can smell it in your veins sweetheart!" He teased, a sneer replacing his fake smile.

You scowled. "Then I bet you can smell this, bitch." And before he had time to react, you released your kagune, the five rinkaku tails unleashing at a speed of light. Two peirced the villain, one in his stomach, the other in his shoulder. He let out a blood-curdling scream and fell backward on the hard cement. Your eyes turned the same dark red and black color as the other ghoul in front of you, who struggled to hold his own against your three remaining rinkaku.

He was a koukaku holder. That meant his Kagune was heavy, thus making his speed slow while his defenses were high.  _"Kinda like pokemon..."_ You thought as you struggled to break his kagune in order to pierce his heart.

But all he was able to do was push you away before jumping back.

"You're a ghoul?! Why are you on the hero side then?!" He yelled at you.

You pushed yourself off the ground with shaky limbs, the sudden appearance of your Kagune so long after not using it weakening your body.  _"Damn I should've eaten something this morning... guess I'll just have to settle with what I have..."_ You thought, glancing at the ghoul in front of you.

"Not all ghouls are shitbags like you." You answered back before launching forward with intense speed. With his Kagune situated on his upper back, it was damn near impossible to attack him from the front, so instead, you would attack his from behind. Just as you reached the ghoul, you slid underneath him, allowing your kagune tails to tangle around his limbs and keep him trapped. The last rinkaku tail would deliver your last blow.

It pierced through his chest, making him howl in pain. With his limbs restained and his attention on the pain in his chest, you took the chance to reach forward, opening your mouth wide and biting down on his koukaku. And hard.

If it was any possible, his screams got louder as you tore into his RC cells. Usually, you didn't go for the RC cells or kagune sac itself, but you needed quick and temporary energy, and these were the perfect source for it.

"You're a cannibal?! You crazy bitch! You're gonna go to hell!" He shrieked, thrashing back and forth.

"I'll see you there then." You whispered in his ear before retracting the tail in his chest and slicing it across his throat. His blood was spread out across the pavement below you before he collapsed face first onto the ground. You sighed as you stood up. Taking your kagune, you rolled the male over. His eyes were still open with fear.

"Sorry, big brother." And with quick motions, you sliced up his face and hands, leaving little to (hopefully) no way of identification. That was the last bit of mercy you could give these ghouls who you considered apart of your bloodline, even if they weren't what you considered family, that you fought against. Destroying them beyond belief that they and their immediate families couldn't be identified. It's what you would want.

You looked around, taking in your surroundings. Buildings soared high above you, but they were broken beyond belief. The roads around you were cracked and open. It looked like an earthquake had struck.

Lifting up your nose, you smelt the air.  _"If I landed here, I'm sure some of my classmates did too."_

And that's when you smelt it. That oh so familiar scent that you hoped to never met again.

"Shit!" You cursed, turning on your heel and allowing your kagune to block your body. However, the wing-like kagune had already released its attack and its shards pierced your body. You let out a yelp and fell back as a torrent of kagune bullets continued to assault you and crack your kagune. You tore out a small kugune shard from your stomach with your bare hands and threw it to the side, allowing your flesh to heal quickly. With as much force you could muster, you took two of your tails and combined them before sweeping at the attacker quickly.

The offense stop and you used this as an opportunity to backflip out of the danger zone. And just as you had smelled, there he was.

Rin Kamura. The asshole head of the Kamura family that tried to force you to marry him only two years ago.

His smirked down at you, his bright purple eyes full of malice. His dark purple kagune spread out across his body and even further. Even though he had a koukaku, his kagune also held qualities of an Ukaku kagune that was not only light but could fire off shards of RC cells. He had the defense of a koukaku and the speed and abilities of an Ukaku. He was a dangerous foe.

"Come on now (Y/N)!" He clicked his tongue, running a hand through his jet black hair. You held back a shiver that tried to run down your back at the sight of those damn purple hues. "Is that any way to treat your fiance?"

You shook your head. "Like I said two years ago idiot, I'm not your fiance and I refuse to marry you. Get over it psycho."

Rin clicked his tongue. "Come on now, (Y/N). When are you going to stop this silly dream of yours? Ghouls can't be heroes in this world. The only heroes we can be, are for our own kind. And how do we do that? By exterminating the human race of course!"

You physically gagged... literally, at his words. "That's disgusting! We're people, just like them. If we could all just stop fi-"

"You're damn aspirations are impossible (Y/N)." Rin snarled, cutting you off.

A shiver made its way past your defenses as his harsh tone. You chose to just shake your head and stay silent, instead choosing to deepen your stance, so that your fingertips were in contact with the ground. From here, you could leap in any direction. Any direction away from him.

Rin sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. A strand fell forward, blocking some of his right eye. "Dear little (Y/N). You were always so rebellious... but that's why I always liked you." His frown turned into a crazed smile and he launched at you.

However, you still had speed over him and was quick to jump to the side and latch onto the side of a building. The foundation creaked under the sudden destruction of your kagune. Was nothing here structurally sound?

"Oh, are we playing tag sweetheart!" Rin exclaimed, turning around to face you. You took in a short and quick breath as he held a crazed look in his eyes. It wasn't a moment later that he ran towards you again, and you were quick to retreat.

This game of tag continued until he lost sight of you as you entered a cracking building. He chased after you; however, you had already run off to another part of the collapsing piece of cement.

"Oh (Y/N)!" He called out as if he was talking to a small child. "Come out and I'll bring you home!"

You rolled your eyes in disgust as you slipped through a window on the floor below, taking the chance to run from him and find your classmates. You were hoping that once you found some humans, your scent would be overpowered by theirs. Although there was a low chance that would work since Rin seemed to _obsessed_  with you and your scent. Retracting your RC cells, you cursed at him under your breath.

As you ran past a building with only a couple of stories, you smelt the blood of a human. A human you knew all too well.

 _"Kirishima!"_ You thought as you skidded to a stop, scaling the wall as quietly as possible. Peering in through one of the windows, or at least where there was supposed to be a window, you saw Kirishima and Bakugou fighting back to back against the villains surrounding them. You let out a breath of relief as you saw there were no ghouls.

Rolling through the window, you swept the legs out from under a villain who was aiming for Bakugou's back, landing a hit right across the villains face that knocked him out cold.

"(L/N)-chan!" You heard Kirishima call.

"Yup, it's me!" You replied, grunting a bit as you flipped another villain over your shoulder. You twisted her shoulder out of its socket, making the woman below you shriek. "Sorry! Can't have you killing me and my friends today!" You exclaimed, turning to the next villain.

Soon enough, the villains were subdued.

You, Kirishima, and Bakugou came together. Although Kirishima did hug you tightly before any of you could say something.

"Kirishima, put me down!" You exclaimed. The boy did so immediately before letting out a yelp of pain as you struck him across the head. You did the same to Bakugou, moving to fast for him to react.

"You dumbasses! Don't you realize how dangerous that was?" Kirishima looked sheepish and embarrassed while Bakugou looked ready to explode. "Not to mention I was pulled into that porta-"

Before you could finish your sentence, a body came crashing through the wall, colliding with yours, and then breaking through the opposite wall, sending you both out of the building and to the ground. The ravenette smiled down at you evilly before planting his feet onto your chest and sending you down onto the hard cement with enough force to cause your ribs to crack.

You coughed up blood, the dark red liquid spreading across your costume and ground below you. He landed next to you, bending down to your level to get a good look at your face. "Aww... look at how beautiful you are darling? With your blood all covered on your lips. I can't wait to lick it off your lips as we spend our first night of marriage together in the sheets."

Gathering the blood in your mouth, you spit in his face, making him retract in disgust.

"Get fucked in the ass by a cactus bitch." You spat at him. You wanted to attack him with everything you had, but you couldn't. Not with your ribs rapidly healing and your organs reinflating. It hurt to even breathe at the moment.

Rin sighed, like a father about to discipline their child, as he wiped the glob of blood off of her cheek. Looking down at you, he scowled. "Looks like I'll need to teach you the manners of being my wife before I can give you children." He scowled.

"Like I would want kids with your dumbass," You snarled back, twisting your body around so your foot collided with his face and then landing back on your feet. Although you were still sore, your bones and organs were healed, letting you actually run. Which is what you did.

You turned on your heel and ran away from Kirishima and Bakugo. As you ran, you could see Kirishima emerge from the dust and particle-filled air and appear in the hole that Rin made. Looks like the dust had preoccupied them while you discussed your future with Rin. Who just so happened to be on your ass.

Rounding a building, you were quick to unleash your RC cells. With this extra bit of ghoul strength, you made more distance between you and Rin, allowing you to actually think about th next move as you soared through the air. Now if only you could get a building to collapse on him. That would be the best way to get rid of him. 


	6. Accidental Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin Kamura reveals something about you to your friends and All Might.

_Darkness... that was all you could see. And the sounds around were muffled as if you were in a giant fishbowl... kind like those aquariums you used to go to as a child. Your eyes blinked open for a moment. A blurry vision of your feet dragging on the gravel. Your eyes closed again._

_You opened them again, the ground turning_ flatter _and redder in color..._

_"Huh... like the floor of the USJ..." You thought groggily. your eyes drifting closed again._

_Darkness was all you could see, hear, feel, taste, smell.... it was just dark. No blood, no dust, no fighting... nothing._

_That is until you felt a sudden yank on your head, and your feet found_ surface _on the ground below you, but only for a moment before you were suspended in mid-air. You let out a whine of pain. Your eyes scrunching your eyes in pain. There were voices and movement around you, but you couldn't make out anything... it was all a blur._

***

***

Kirishima stopped, looking back at the earthquake zone. He watched in horror as a building on the far right side of the region crumbled, dust and debris puffing up in a giant cloud.

"Whoa, Bakugou." Kirishima muttered, grabbing onto the blond's forearm and pointing to the wreckage. "That could be one of our classmates! Maybe (L/N)!" He exclaimed, panic settling in his voice.

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "We went over this idiot, these so-called villains are c-ranked at BEST, those extras can take care of themselves. Now let's go take down that warp bitch."

The redhead grimace, the thought of you being hurt making a bowling ball fall in his stomach. But along with these feelings of worry, he felt a drop of confidence splash in his heart. He knew you were strong. Bakugou was right.. you would be okay. And with a hesitant step, he continued to follow Bakugou to the main plaza of the USJ. 

He expected to meet strong villains in the center. What he hadn't expected to see was you being dragged by the hair. There was blood coating your hero outfit, but he couldn't see your face. The guy holding you captive looked his age... was he a high schooler too? Was there a high school for villains? No, that was absurd... but what if?

Suddenly, the boy pulled you forward. You yelped in pain, alerting those in the plaza that you were at least alive. Kirishima let out a breath of relief and he could see All Might out of the corner relax. Blood ran down your forehead, covering the entirety of the left side of your face and your costume was ripped in multiple places. It looked as if it was slashed by knives.

"Look who I found Shigaraki!" The boy exclaimed. His eyes glinted with what looked like happiness but... there was something darker in those violet hues of his. You shifted in his grip, but it was only a barely conscious effort to get more comfortable. The boy didn't miss your movement, a creepy yet excited smile spreading across his lips. "Goodness! My queen is waking up!" He dropped you suddenly, your body collapsing to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Kirishima flinched at the deep _thud_ your body made. Stepping forward he yelled out. "HEY! Don't do that to (L/N)-chan!"

The boy turned to the redhead. His violet hues turned dark, all humor leaving them. Kirishima could hear Bakugou cursing him out.

"Huh?" The mysterious boy questioned. "Do what? This?" He asked. A light purple whiplike kagune extended from his lower back and struck down on you... right through the middle of your back.

The concrete under you cracked and broke under the strength the boy pierced you. As if the pain was an alarm clock, your body convulsed, blood shooting from your mouth. You pushed yourself up on your hands and knees, coughing wave after wave of blood. Even after the mysterious boy removed his kagune from you, you continued to hack blood. The hole in your back closed ever slowly, slower than any wound of yours Kirishima had seen heal. Kirishima covered his mouth, feeling as if he was about to throw up. But he couldn't look away. As much as he tried, he couldn't.

Finally, the hole closed and you collapsed in the pool of your own blood. You kept your head low, your eyes hidden behind your hair.

The boy above you laughed wildly, much to the chagrin of the blue-haired man he previously called Shigaraki. "Look at you! Aren't you a powerful beauty! God, I can't wait to have some beautiful children with you (Y/N)."

Kirishima felt acid build up in his throat at the guy's words. How sick was he?! Todoroki next to him narrowed his eyes and scowled, almost as if he had a personal grudge against the guy himself.

Your eyes blinked open, the once bright (e/c) hues now dull as life slowly drained from your body. "Eat shit and die." Kirishima was taken aback by your words, but his shock was quickly replaced with anger once again as the guy stomped on your head not once, not twice, but multiple times. You groaned with each kick.

"Don't! You! Know! How! To! Respect! Your! Future! Husband?!" He said with each stomp.

Suddenly, with extreme speed and precision that Kirishima didn't know you could still have at this moment, you grabbed his ankle but stayed silent....

***

***

You glanced up at Rin, anger coursing through your veins. "I've already said no." You growled at him, just loud enough for him and the other nearby villains to hear. Your grip on Rin's ankle tightened. The feeling of his bone-crushing and bending made a smile coat your lips as he yelped in pain. It didn't last long as he attacked you with his bikaku again, this time aiming for your throat.

You let out a silent scream as the red accented appendage pierced through your neck. Even more blood splattered across the concrete and you could see your classmates shocked faces. Todoroki, Bakugo, Midoriya... and Kirishima... your heart ached. You didn't want him to see you like this. To see you dealing with ghoul activities. Your eyes glanced over to All Might, the sight of his bloodied shirt catching your eye. 

 _"I didn't even smell that... hell, I don't even remember coming here."_ You scrunched your eyes in pain.  _"The last thing I remember is making a building fall on the fucker and then... this..."_

"You should learn to shut up." Rin scowled above you, kneeling down next to you as you struggled to breathe air and not blood. He tapped his finger against his throat in thought. "What if I... break you mentally? I'm sure that'll make you submit to me." Reaching down, he pulled your head back up, letting your classmates see your bloodied and bruised face. He smiled down at you with crooked lips and a crazed look in his eyes. "Why don't I tell them about the time you killed three people?"

Your eyes widened, images of...  _that moment_ invading your thoughts. You shook your head wildly, unable to say anything as your vocal cords rushed to heal himself.

Rin cackled. "What? Don't want your precious hero friends to know that you killed those that killed your parents? How you dismembered them one by one until you were sitting in a pool of blood with your little brother in your arms? He was what? 6 months at the time? I'm surprised you didn't kill HIM with that beautiful strength of yours!"

Dark images of previously white-clad bodies lay on the ground, blood seeping through their clothes. One had their head cut off. The other had their eyes and mouth open from mid shout as they were killed. Then... there was your precious brother. The boy with brown hair and bright yellow eyes, just like your father.

Salty tears ran down your face at the memory. "Pl-please... please st-stop." You croaked out, your vocal cords functioning once again. "I was only five. I was desperate... sad... angry... I didn't know what I was doing."

But Rin only shook his head. "Oh no. I think you knew what you were doing. You took revenge on those that took the thing you loved the most away from you. That's something that _no_ hero would do." The ravenette smiled at you. "Why don't you apologize for your sins? Why don't you repent for them before I bring you home? How does that sound (Y/N)?"

You shook your head weakly, hiccuping as even more fat tears slid down your bloodied visage. "Please stop this. I-I'll go with you if you j-just sto-"

"DON'T GIVE IN (L/N)-CHAN!" A familiar voice yelled. You opened your eyes to find the owner of the voice, only to witness Kirishima punching Rin square in the jaw, sending the ghoul backward. Not giving him a chance to recover, Kirishima picked you up bridal style and rushed back to Bakugou, who still had a strong grip on the warp villain, who Shigaraki called "Kurogiri".

You shook your head weakly. "Kiri...no please... he'll kill you."

"I don't care. You're my friend, and I can't be having you die... right?" He said, repeating your own words back to you.

You choked not expecting such determined words from Kirishima. He put you down gently before standing in front of you, guarding you against any further harm. Activating his quirk, he hardened his arms and put them in front of him in an X formation and thus protecting his chest and face. You stared up at him with teary eyes. For once... you didn't have to worry about protecting anyone. For once... someone was protecting  _you_.

Rin stood back up slowly, rubbing his bloody chin in pain. Your eyes narrowed. Did Kirishima's hardening work against kagunes? Rin glared at Kirishima with dark eyes full of anger and murderous intent.

Shigaraki stepped forward. "Rin, you and I will take care of these dumb children. Nomu will take down All Might."

Your eyes slid over to the large black creature that stood a little away from the main group.

Rin growled, both sets of his kagune forming. "Gladly. And in the meantime, I'll take my queen back."

Without warning, the three villains rushed forward, Rin towards you and Kirishima; Shigaraki towards Bakugou and the warp villain; and the Nomu towards All Might. 

Kirishima lowered his stance, readying for the attack from the ghoul. The smell of fear ran through his blood while the smell of bloodlust ran through Rin's veins. And in this battle of emotions... Rin would have a large victory over Kirishima. So you did the only thing you could think of doing.

You sacrificed your own body.

Pain washed over your entire body as Rin pierced your entire body. The shards from his dark purple koukaku pierced your shoulders and stomach while his tan bikaku pierced your right leg. However, you stood your ground, refusing to let your body give in to the strain it was under.

Lowering the arms that shielded your face from the attack, you glared at Rin, your eyes turned to their ghoul state. The red veins of your irises seemed to leak into the rest of your eye, angry veins spreading into the skin around your eyes. Your stomach growled for food, but you couldn't eat just yet. Not yet.

"Don't you realize when you're not needed?" You asked, a dark tone to your voice.

The events after... were blurry to you. You remember more pain coursing through your body; screaming, from you and your friends; the sounds of gunshots; an ambulance ride; and the bright lights of some sterile smelling building... but it was all blurry to you. 

It was just like the time you were five... when you killed those CCG members, you went into a blind fit of murderous rage thus killing two men and one woman. But... this seemed different. You didn't feel fear or regret or guilt... in fact, you felt relieved and happy.... as if everything turned out all right.


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up suddenly and everything seems to have fixed itself.
> 
>  
> 
> That is until you get home and the police have some questions for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo its been so long but I am here once again òwó

You woke up with a start, a gasp of hair entering your system. You choked on the breathing tube forced down your throat into your lungs as the life machines beeped loudly and wildly, alerting the nearly empty room of your increases activity.

Yanking the tube out of your body, you dry heaved into your lap as your gag reflex made your body tremble. A sickening feeling traveled down your spine, making your eyes roll into the back of your head.

The door opened suddenly, the purple-haired doctor you knew all too well-shuffled in, closing the door quietly and quickly.

"Good to see your awake." He teased, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he watched you suffer.

Letting our one last hack, you looked up at the doctor. Rolling your eyes, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up, only for your legs to give out. However, the doctor was quick, rushing to your side and catching you before you hit the floor. He wrapped his kagune around your waist protectively as he sat you back down on the bed.

"What the hell (Y/N)? Don't just rush up after having been out cold for three days!" He chastised, looking over your body for external injuries.

You whipped your head up to meet the doctor's eyes, your own wide in shock. "Three days?! I've been out for three days?!" You exclaimed loudly, slapping away the stethoscope from your chest. "I need to see them!"

"Them?" The purple-haired man asked, stepping back from you after ensuring that your basic systems were in order.

"My friends! Mr. Aizawa! Are they all right?!" You asked, worry and anxiety filling your veins. You stood up again, this time keeping your balance as you stepped towards the doctor. Grabbing a hold of his jacket's lapels, you stared up at him for answers.

Letting out a sigh, the doctor pushed your back down onto the bed. He gave you a reassuring smile. "All of them are all right. Other than you, the only other person who was in critical condition was 13, but the hospital they're located at has stabilized them. They're just going to be out of commission for a little bit is all."

You let out a relieved sigh of your own, bringing a hand to your chest.

"For now, you need to rest. Of course, I think with a big meal and one last session of quirk healing and you can leave tonight or tomorrow morning." The man explained, making his way out of the room. "Oh, Nanami brought you an extra pair of clothes, their on the chair there." He added, nodding his head to the lonely guest chair in the corning of the room.

You nodded. "Thanks... Yahiro-san." You said quietly. The doctor smiled at you happily.

"I'm only doing my job. Of course, getting your dinner is a special thing from one family member to another." He joked, closing the door with a soft snap.

The next day, you arrived back at school, a small scar splayed across the bottom of your throat. Rubbing at it, you threw a slew of curse words at the damn idiot that gave you the blemish in your head.

"Stupid Rin giving me this stupid scar and telling everyone about....  _that_." You muttered bitterly.

Yahiro and Nanami had told you that the pro heroes took what he said into consideration, but didn't find anything to back up his claims. Of course, that didn't keep you on edge about your teachers or the police questioning you about the event.

Sliding the door of your classroom open, you rushed to get into your seat before the bell rang, only to be stopped by a rough chest.

"Oh my god (L/N)-chan!" Kirishima exclaimed, pulling you into a bone-crushing hug. "I was so worried about you."

You couldn't see his face, but you could hear the wavering in his voice. He was about to cry. Peeling yourself away from his hug, you flashed him a warm smile. "Don't worry Kiri! I'm okay! Just got a little scar on my throat here, see?"

You said, pointing to the blemish. Kirishima let out a soft chuckle, glad to see you okay. Your other friends and classmates were quick to also welcome you back ask you a slew of questions, only for the starting bell to ring.  

Rushing to your individual seats, you all waited in anticipation for who the substitute teacher would be. Apparently, Aizawa was said to be still recovering in the hospital according to your classmates.

A familiar scent reached your nose. Sniffing the air, your brows furrowed.  _"Isn't that Aizawa's blo-"_

The door slammed open and a mummified figure walked into the room. You sweatdropped. 

_"Yup, that was Aizawa-sensei I was smelling."_

Your confusion and shock only doubled as your teacher announced the school's sports festival coming up in the next couple of weeks. Leaning forward you tapped Momo's shoulder. Turning her head, she tilted her head in silent questioning.

"Did I hear that right? A sports festival?"

She nodded, confirming what you thought you had misheard. "I'm just as confused."

Despite your worry, both for Aizawa's health and the school's ability to hold such a huge event after the villain attack, you sat silently in your chair as your teacher described the sports festival. It wasn't until the end of that day when students were dismissed were you shocked once again.

Dozens of students lined up outside of class 1A. Some looked at you and your classmates in interest, some in disgust, and others in jealousy. You huddled closer to Kirishima, the grip on your backpack strap tightening.

"What the hell are they doing here?" You muttered to Kirishima. The boy only shrugged.

Bakugou was quick to answer your question out loud to the class. 

"Obviously they're scouting the competition. We were the ones that survived a villain attack." He said, strolling up to the front of the crowd. "Now move it you damn extras or I'll blow your asses up."

You chuckled as Iida was quick to reprimand him while Midoriya apologized on his behalf. Glancing to Kirishima, you only laughed more as he exclaimed how "manly" Bakugou was.

"I guess that's one way to put it." You teased, making your own way to the doorway. "I'm gonna go train with some of my folks. See you later." You said, glancing behind you and waving.

"A-ah, wait!" Kirishima called. You turned fully to him. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. You grimaced, feeling as though he wanted to ask about the USJ incident. Yet, he closed his mouth and shook his head. "Nevermind, you just go home, kay?" Kirishima you off. With another wave and a smile, you pushed your way through the crowd of students and rushed back to the cafe.

What you weren't expecting when you got home was All Might and the head of the Musutafu police department in your living room.

"Oh (Y/N)!" Nanami exclaimed as she was pouring tea for the two men. "I was about to call you! Mr. All Might and Mr. Tsukauchi have some questions about the USJ incident. And since I'm your legal guardian I have to be here too. Do you want some coffee dear?" She asked as if it was just the Doctor coming over for a visit and she was about to serve you a steak of some poor unfortunate soul.

Slipping off your shoes you nodded and sat down in the space next to Nanami as she hummed. Once everyone's tea was served, the brown-haired man Nanami had introduced as Tsukauchi started.

"So (L/N)-san. I'm not sure if you remember much from the USJ incident; however, the ghoul known as Kamura Rin, also known as the Chimera described you killing three people when you were very young. After much investigation, we did not find any of his claims to be true, but we would like to know what your relationship with Kamura is. He seems... for lack of better terms, close to you."

You bit your lip and clenched your hand in your lap into fists. The taste of iron invaded your taste, but you didn't react, your mind somewhere else. It was only when Nanami's gentle touch on your cheek and the feel of a cloth dabbing away the blood on your lip brought you to your senses. Upon cleaning up the loose blood and seeing that the wound had closed, she grabbed your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Letting out a breath, you looked between All Might Tsukauchi. "A couple of years ago, I was on the streets. I'm sure you found that my brother and I were in foster care for years. But after he... after he died from some illness that the orphanage couldn't treat... I just ran. I think I was eight when I met Rin. He took me into his family, and it wasn't until I was ten that I realized just how... evil his family was."

"Did you know about the ghoul mafia he runs now, which his father ran back then?" Tsukauchi asked as he wrote down the information.

You shook your head. "Not up until the last night I was there. When his father returned from "business" with blood all over his clothes and demanded that I marry his son... I knew I was in a bad place. So I... ran again. That's when Nanami found me and took legal custody of me. And now we're here."

"And why does Kamura keep asking you to marry him? Do you know?"

You nodded. "It was actually his idea to marry me and try to have kids with me. He pawned it off to his dad who then tried to force me into the marriage. For some reason, they think that with my quirk and theirs, they can have like... really strong children I guess?" You shook your head. "I'm not exactly sure what their intentions are, all I know is since then Rin has been obsessed with me."

Tsukauchi nodded and rushed to write down all the new information. As he did so, silence fell over the table. A large hand reached over the small table and rubbed the tears off of your cheek that had sprouted from your eyes. All Might gave you a reassuring yet sad smile.

"It's okay young (L/N). You have been through so much. Now you can let the officials take care of everything." He said. "If you ever need to talk about your experience, the teachers at UA are always there for you. Including me."

You nodded to his words. "Thank you All Might. That means a lot."

They left soon after that, and after a good crying session with Nanami, you soon fell asleep in her arms, only waking up at 7AM when your alarm for school went off.


End file.
